Traditionally such air outlet registers have utilized parallel rotating vanes to direct the airflow into the vehicle's interior. These vanes rotate in unison and direct the flow in a concentrated stream or jet to wherever directed. This jet of airflow from each outlet may be required to maintain the passenger compartment at a desired temperature setting, but because of the high localized velocity and the inability of most vehicle air distribution systems to allow the flow to be directed away from the occupants, it may cause discomfort due to localized hot or cold airflow on the occupants' bodies.
The present invention relates to a new and unique air outlet register that enables the volume flow to be maintained, but with a diffuse, rather than a jet flow, so that high velocity impingement on occupants can be avoided. The invention allows selective adjustment of a register to a jet setting for initial cool down or heat up and to a diffuse setting for temperature maintenance without blasting on the occupants. This capability is attained without significantly increasing the back pressure on the blower and without significantly increasing aerodynamically generated noise.
Principles of the invention will be perceived by reading the ensuing description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention. Drawings accompany the disclosure as follows.